The Kazahana
The Kazahana Also known as the Family of Yoma, the Kazahana were originally a group of Ookami that were created by Amaterasu, that she sadly had to split. This left the family on Earth to atone for their sins by protecting Humans and Supernatural Beings from one another knowing the harm and impact that the groups could have on one another, especially with Yokai who sought humans in order to become whole beings. This continued for some time, until the Collapse began and the Kazahana joined most inhuman life in Yoma, acting instead to be the protectors of their world and their kind. Extending their reach back to Earth with the first advent of the gates between the two, they did all that they could to keep humans from ever finding out about anything supernatural ever again. From killing off members of the Inquisition to burning entire papal cities, the Kazahana engaged in actions of barbarism and destruction, not ones to let those who would harm their kind or further the genocide of their people to survive. Opting instead to destroy all things in their fire and Blades. This continued for a while until the Spartoi landed on Earth, exposing the Kazahana to the Neo Humans and their power for the first time. And so to ensure the worlds of Yoma and Earth never produced another Beast as well as keeping the Neo Humans secret, the Spartoi and Kazahana decided to join forces. Now not only guarding the supernatural life but the world of Yoma itself to keep another Beast from coming to life, the Kazahana work with both Magic and Flame. Still they continue the crusade that was begun generations ago, they will continue to destroy all beings that would destroy the veil between Earth and Yoma, thus revealing the beings that were once nearly destroyed by Humanity until such time as both worlds can exist as one again. Governing System Head - Leader Second in Command Guardians Head Smithy - Head Priest/Priestess Smiths - Priest/Priestess The organization is set so the leader of the clan gains the Heaven Ring and then passes it onto their first born daughter. If a son is born first then the position is passed onto them. In the case of twins then the ring is split into two halves each of equal power and weight in their position for the twins to bear. It is to note that the head of the family and those in charge of the Kazahana are not the same person in times they have been shown to either split the position or power. To put it simply in these cases their is a clear division, the Leader is in charge of the guardians and the fighting forces of the Kazahana, those tasked to protect and help the family. The Head of the family is left in charge of the estate, the commanding of the territory and estates, dealing with the other nine families, and ensuring that the forge runs and operates properly along with the shrine. Essentially a null power in the face of others who help to ensure the Kazahana run while most if not all power falls upon the Leader. This is usually the case with twins but it has also been shown that the Kazahana Head will select a leader in times they feel it most important. The second in command is often hand picked by the Head of the Kazahana from one of the Guardians. They work with the Head acting as the second in command to ensure the Guardians receive missions as well as help train them with the head of the family. In case of the head passing away before their child is old enough to take command the second in command takes over acting as the head of the family until the child of the head can take over. The Guardians are hand picked by the head and second in command, acting as the main protective and offensive force of the family. They act to protect the home as well as work to keep peace in Yoma and protect the identities of the supernatural beings hidden on Earth. The Heads are the leaders of each of their specific positions. Head Smithy is in charge of the forge of the Kazahana, working to maintain the heart of the sun to keep it in check as well as create the supernatural weapons the Kazahana use. They are also in charge of ensuring the Kazahana techniques and abilities are passed down from generation to generation. Head Priest or Priestess is responsible for maintaining the Kazhana shrine which is used to maintain the barrier around Kyoto Double 60's as well as care for the Blood Cherry Tree and the Kazahana graveyard located within it. More over they act to channel the magic of the tree into the forge in order to bring their weapons to life. They also have the task of ensuring protection over the Forest of Yomi and making sure that it does not spread further or its beasts break free from contianment. Below them are the basic smiths and priests/priestesses which work in the shrine as well as in the forge working to maintain order within the Kazahana household. Laws The Kazahana follow a few specific rule sets to which they all must follow and obey to the letter or else they risk the wrath of the Gods and Spartoi. # No Kazahana is allowed to devour the souls of humans to increase their own strength # The Kazahana are not allowed to unleash their supernatural power or form in front of any human beings living on Earth, except in dire circumstances # The Kazahana whether in group or alone can not go out to start to kill human beings on Earth unless sanctioned by the Council except to protect the secret of Yoma and Yokai ## This does not count if sanctioned by a God, the Spartoi, or when hired to do so # The Kazahana must maintain the law of the Flames within Yoma and must offer safe haven for the Neo Humans # Kazahana are responsible to keep their weapons from growing in Madness and being able to take over hosts # All members of the Kazahana must maintain the different sites which act as gateways between Yoma and Earth keeping them from breaching large rips in the pocket dimensions which hides Yoma # The Kazahana must ensure that the different worlds that have gates to Yoma remain protected from threats of other worlds # The Kazahana are to work for the protection and salvation of all Yokai and protection of all beings in Yoma above those of Earth. Allied Forces The Spartaoi Star Pillar Terremoto Coperture Kazahana Symbol The symbol of the Kazahana is a symbol relating to both their name sake and their creation. While the original logo was lost the logo that was recreated when Sky Kazahana restarted the organization began as such. He took the common Cherry Blossom Logo which the family had always held and added in his own personal color of red. The flame aspects were added into the edges of the flower adding in the color yellow of the forge for the intermittent between the flames, edges of the flower, and the very core of the flower itself. Due to the way Kazahana could be read Sky decided to add in a snowflake design as a sort of joke, many of which had easily pointed out when looking upon the symbol. Lastly the entire center of the flower was painted a bright blue color, representing the aspect the Spartoi had given them with their Flame, the aspect of the sky itself. This also fits with the flower theme of the Kazahana as they seem to use sky flowers for their symbol such as Hydrangeas, Zephyranties, Starflower, Cherry Blossoms, and Dandelions. It has been noted that all Kazahana logos have been one of these flowers at one time or another. Kazahana Blades The Kazahana have been forging blades since the last great era of the Shogunate, each of their blades are enchanted and contain a living soul within them. After that happens most Kazahana blades have a living soul put inside them giving it specific abilities and allowing the Oricalcum to regenerate. Each blade is unique in it's own way the Oricalcum within it causing other blades of Oricalcum to reject the same design and abilities meaning there can only be one of each blade unless the original is shattered and destroyed. Oricalcum blades are also able to act much in the way Living Weapons act, meaning that they are able to release the states of the soul through the metal but are able to reject the laws of reincarnation as well as the laws of destiny. Each of the blades come in basic states like all other blades though the blades seem to have a sixth sense able to pick up murderous intents and even see and hear for themselves able to relay information between owner through the owners soul. In their basic form a small amount of their power can be released upon the users will and resonate with the weapon. Upon resonating their souls directly the weapons take on a new form usually formed of the souls themselves shaped into physical shape and seem to somehow come to life. In this state their abilities are magnified and they are able to gain up to four times the power with only the minimal amount of energy. The final state is the weapons true form, their very soul made into a physical body for them to fight with. In some cases it can be as abstract as the Kurohime's cherry blossom body or as literal as the large void opened up from the Masamune. [[Kazahana Blades|'Kazahana Blades']]